


Accident

by iwantmorecoffee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I had way too much fun writing kokichi and miu's dialogue, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi Friendship, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, M/M, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Mutual Pining, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Self-Indulgent, Shipping, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, Swearing, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, This Is STUPID, chiaki just wants her nintendo switch back, chihiro is tired, seriously this man does not sleep and thinks there are no consequences, the four dark devas are great
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantmorecoffee/pseuds/iwantmorecoffee
Summary: Cham-P injures his leg and Gundam freaks out. He goes to Soda and has some possibly returned feelings. The two try and figure out their feelings and their friends get to deal with it.Enjoy my self-indulgent garbage.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233





	1. Sleep is for the weak, and oh god I am very weak

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first fic on here. Comments (negative or positive) are appreciated :)

He had been up fixing Chiaki’s Nintendo Switch when he heard the knock on his door. Souda groaned and looked across the room at his digital clock. It was 3 in the morning. He pushed himself away from his work, stood up, and made his way to his door.

The ultimate mechanic had no clue who was trying to visit him. He was trying to think which of his classmates had as much of a fucked sleep schedule as he did. It could be Chihiro with a computer issue, but generally, they were able to fix them on their own. Maybe Mondo needed to grab his bike. That guy was part of the most notorious biker gangs in all of Japan after all, and that meant some work at night. Miu sometimes came to his door for some spare parts, but never this late. He shrugged away his thoughts and opened the door. He opened the door and nearly jumped. None other than Gundam Tanaka, the ultimate breeder, was standing in his doorway.

“Gundam? What-“  
“Souda please, I need your help.”

The mechanic paused. Gundam never addressed him by his actual name, and as Souda took a closer look at the breeder, he could see shaking hands and terrified eyes. He was in sweatpants and a faded shirt, his usually bandaged arm exposed. The signature Purple scarf which seemed to be glued to the man’s neck was missing too. Something was up. The mechanic sighed, ushering Gundam inside his dorm. He kicked some cola cans and a toolbox to the side so his guest could make it through without falling onto his face. He gestured for Gundam to sit down at his workbench and began to interrogate the breeder.

“What’s going on?”  
“It… it all happened so quickly..” His speech was slow and informal, far from his usual way of stringing together an excessive amount of ostentatious words. He ran a hand through his disheveled hair as he began to ramble on.

“I left my room for a minute...it was so stupid. I shouldn’t have left the Devas alone. Cham-P fell into a drawer and crushed one of his legs..” he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a distraught Cham-P. His bottom left leg was splinted with what looks like a toothpick and small medical tape. By the looks of it, Gundam had made it himself. Mikan always had shaky hands, and it was often present in her bandaging. The makeshift device was cleanly done.

“Ah man, poor little guy. What do you need me to do? I can’t exactly perform surgery on him.”  
“I was wondering if you could make something… to help him move around?”  
“Like a little wheelchair?” Souda moved to his tools to get started, but Gundam grabbed him by the wrist. His hand was surprisingly warm, especially with the ‘overlord of ice’ reputation kept up.

“No… more so like one of the remote-controlled cars you’ve made in the past?”  
“I can do that,” Souda yawned. “Just give me a couple of hours and I’ll get it done.”  
“Hours?” Gundam questioned. The mechanic paused and began to think.

“Maybe just one if I set aside Chiaki’s switch. This seems more urgent anyway.”  
“No that’s fine… but have you slept at all?”

Souda shrugged.

“I had a monster a little bit ago. If I drink another I’ll be all set, but uh. If you wanted me to get started, you gotta let go of my hand.”

Both looked down, and Gundam jumped when he realized how tightly and how long he had been gripping onto the mechanic’s arm. Hastily, he let go, muttering out an apology. Souda believed he saw a little pink on the breeder’s cheeks as he instinctively reached for his scarf to hide- which he did not have on.

“Cute…” The Mechanic muttered, not realizing the words had escaped his mouth.  
“What?”  
“Nothing! Nothing!” Shit, he thought, now I’m fucking flustered. He threw up his hands, walking Gundam out of his dorm.

“Just yeah, I’ll take care of it!”  
“If you are sure it’ll be alright, I’d greatly appreciate it, Tamer of Automations.”

Souda sighed. There was the Gundam Tanaka he knew.

“No problem. I’ll swing by your dorm when it’s all set.”  
“Is there anything you would request in exchange for this favor?”  
“Nah, don’t worry about it,” he smiled. Just keep the little dude healthy!”

He waved Gundam goodbye, throwing out all the new intrusive thoughts creeping into his mind so he could start the car. He would worry about them later.

The breeder made his way back to his room, resting Cham-P on his shoulder. He sighed, looking to the ground.

‘Why has the shark-toothed one been the one I fancy? He despises me!’

He stopped at a window and groaned. His face was still tinted with a blush.

‘This is the final time I exit my chamber without my scarf, I look foolish’.

He looked down at his beloved Cham-P, who leaned into his neck.

“At least you will be able to move freely soon. You’ll have that”. He received an appreciative sounding squeak in return and smiled.

He unlocked the door to his room and entered, making his way past his piles of books and journals. The three other Dark Devas were sitting on his desk, curled up in the scarf he had left. He laid Cham-P down with the rest of them and moved to grab his phone. He put in his earbuds and listened to a few songs before he heard pounding on his door. He looked at the clock on his phone. It had only been 45 minutes since he had seen the mechanic.  
‘ It was impossible for him to have completed the task, right? There was no possibility in any realm for him to be the one summoning me’.

But of course, there was Souda, grinning like a complete idiot. He had his black-rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose. He rarely wore them, often just opting to wear contacts or nothing at all. His hair a mess and his jumpsuit only half-zipped, but he somehow was there, presenting the breeder with a car the size of a piece of paper in one hand and what looked like a remote control in the other.

“It’s done. Under an hour!” He laughed, eyes begging for sleep. His posture was off and his legs were wobbling. Gundam tilted his head. Something was off.

“I… I’m appreciative but, are you well?”  
“Yeah, I’m great! It’s only the third all-nighter in a row, but back home I would go a week with only a couple minutes of sleep a day. This is nothing!”

The breeder nodded to himself. That must be it. He rubbed his temples and looked at the pink-haired idiot in front of him.

“Lovely. Can you do me a favor?”  
“Another?” The mechanic’s face fell. “Another hamster get hurt or something?”  
“No, the rest of them are fine. Just perform a gait cycle-“ he paused, simplifying his command, “walk a couple of steps.”

Souda laughed, slumping against the door frame. He pushed himself up, meeting Gundam’s heterochromatic eyes with the same stupid smile he had on before.

“Dude, I’m fine! Watch!”

He took a couple of exaggerated steps to tease the other. The breeder sighed, counting the steps the mechanic took on his fingers. It took 5 before the other man lost all the strength in his legs and collapsed onto the floor.

“Okay, that’s enough. You need to rest.” Gundam scooped up a mentally absent Souda and brought him inside his dorm. There was luckily no fight in him, allowing for Gundam to lay him on his bed before grabbing the door and the little remote-controlled car. If he had left it out, it was likely that the self-declared ‘Supreme Leader’ would snag it.

After locking up he turned towards his bed before the intimacy of the situation had hit him. He had another man in his room, who was defenseless, in his bed, behind a locked door. Heat coursed through his body as he begged the gods to keep his mind from going South.

He calmed down after a sequence of long deep breaths and approached his bed once again. Souda was still awake, looking at him through squinted eyes. He removed Souda’s glasses and placed them on his nightstand before looking into the mechanic’s eyes.

“Rest now, tamer of automations.”  
“No… it’s so cold.”  
“I’ll get you another layer of bedding.”  
“No…” Souda whined, extending his hand towards Gundam.  
“What do you desire?”  
“Come here… Please?”

‘Fuck’ the breeder thought, muttering curses under his breath. His mind started to wander. The mechanic sounded so.. desperate… so full of want. He gulped, knowing the noises would come up in his thoughts when he was alone.

“If… if you insist.”

He sighed, contemplating removing his shirt. He didn’t want to rile himself up, but he did want to try to sleep nonetheless. It was his idea to bring Souda here instead of dragging him back to his room. He should at least try to calm down. He eventually decided to throw it on the floor before slowly laying down on his mattress. The mechanic immediately moved into his side, shifting his position so one of his arms was around the breeder’s waist and his stomach pressed into Gundam’s side.

Gundam glared at the ceiling. It felt great, sure. He enjoyed the sensation. However, his mind ran frantically and his heart was pounding against his chest.

‘Why was this happening to ME?’ ‘Is he just exhausted or is this genuine?’ ‘What the fuck am I supposed to do?’

Peeking down, he had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Souda was already asleep. He grinned to himself, taking in the sight. Maybe this wasn’t too bad after all.

The squeaking of the Dark Devas dragged Gundam out of his sleep. He shifted towards the noise, forgetting the position he was in. He heard a grown from his chest and smiled.

"Greetings."

Soda did not exactly appear pleased. He jumped to the edge of the bed and immediately began to panic.

“How-how did I?”  
“You arrived at my chamber and weren’t in the proper state to return to your realm.”“Did.. did we?” He paused, looking down to see all of his clothes still on. He frantically sat up and ran his hands through his hair. Gundam cursed under his breath. The mechanic was upset.

“Why am I in bed with you?”  
“You… you insisted on that. I had planned to make do with the floor…" He stopped, noticing how the other looked like he was going to pass out any second.

"Are you alright?”  
“Yep! Great! I’m leaving now! Bye!”

The pink-haired ultimate jumped up and ran out the door without another word. Gundam wanted to chase after him, but he stopped himself as he was at the door. Souda needed space, and being chased by the person he was trying to get away from wouldn’t exactly lighten the mood.

Gundam turned, looking around his room. The Devas looked apologetic. They stopped squeaking, but Jum-P started to make his way over to the bedside table. The breeder gasped as he saw the hamster make his way to his target object.

Souda forgot his glasses.


	2. Uh oh- FEELINGS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda wakes up and freaks out. He starts looking for someone to talk to about his feelings. Gundam is upset, so he goes to the gym to be productive and ends up venting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow. Everyone is so nice! I was extremely nervous about posting on here, so I'm happy people enjoyed the first chapter. 
> 
> I HC Gundam works out a lot to be able to be the best at his ultimate talent. I also HC Mondo being a bad typer. Enjoy!

Kazuichi Souda was having a fairly okay sleep-for once. There were no nightmares about his abusive dad or dead mom, just a sweet little dream about someone he liked. His room, which was normally ungodly cold due to the heater he broke down for parts, was warm and cozy. The pillow he was sleeping on seemed nicer than normal too. It was soft and warm. The only complaint he could make was when the pillow started to move. 

Something was wrong.  
  
He opened his eyes and nearly screamed. This wasn’t his room, not his pillow, and the pleasant feelings he had weren’t from a dream- they were memories. He was on his former rival’s shirtless chest, who was now looking down at him with a smirk.

“Greetings, mortal.”

Nope, that was it. He practically leaped off Gundam and moved to the edge of the bed. Broken words escaped his lips as he took in his surroundings. His mind began to jump around.

“How-how did I?”  
“You arrived at my chamber and weren’t in the proper state to return to your realm.” The breeder continued to talk a bit more, but it was all white noise as his worries grew louder and louder.

' _Did we… no… I’ve still got my suit on. Why the fuck did I come here? I should’ve dropped it off in the morning. Oh god, he must think I’m some sort of idiot fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-'_

“Are you alright?”  
“Yep! Great! I’m leaving now! Bye!”

With that he ran out the door, running to his room as fast as he could. He approached his door in seconds, and he immediately dug around his pockets for his keys. A few other students passed by, staring at him anxiously searching his jumpsuit. Mikan walked an injured Nekomaru to his dorm. She was about to say something- but then Nekomaru yelled about needing to “take a fat shit” and the two were gone. Hagakure walked past, too invested in shuffling through tarot cards to care. Shuichi passed by three times, the first with his girlfriend on his way out and the second and third were sprints to and from his dorm, as a line of curses leaving his mouth as he muttered about his forgotten wallet. 

Hopeless, the mechanic tried the door, smiling to himself to see that he left the door unlocked in his sleep induced haze. He slammed the door shut, locking the door behind him before throwing himself onto his bed. His hands tugged at his pink hair.

Souda had slept on Gundam’s chest, and he would never let himself live it down. He parked himself on the muscular man’s pec for the entire night. The thought of Gundam shirtless was enough to make him flustered. The man was already handsome, and the layers of muscle the man somehow made him look even better than he already was. Souda thought the whole encounter was just a dream while at the moment, it all seemed too good. The breeder had treated him with such kindness and care, a concept completely foreign to him. His home life was far from perfect. His father was abusive, his mother was gone, and he never had close friends before attending Hope’s Peak. 

He groaned. Of course, Gundam Tanaka, as strange as might have been, was extremely endearing. He cared for his animals, was surprisingly kind to others, and lent a helping hand whenever available to anyone. He even helped Kokichi Ouma, the annoying ‘supreme leader’, walk to Mikan’s room after Kokichi has slipped through the floorboards trying to snag Gundam’s scarf. 

And of course, Gundam was, in Souda’s terms, not a snack- _a whole fuckin’ meal_. He was muscular and large, but he also had clear radiant skin. The breeder geniunely cared about his appearance. Additionally, after the incident from the night before, Souda now knew Gundam was warm and soft like a big teddy bear. He also had an intriguing aroma of freshly brewed black coffee and vanilla. 

Souda picked up his phone. He had to talk about this with someone. Fuyohiko was off with Peko on ‘gang business’ and Nekomaru was too loud to discuss something private like this. He began to text Hajime, but he stopped. 

The words on his phone were blurred, and now that he began to gather his thoughts, everything was a bit blurry. He had been in such a panic earlier that he hadn’t stopped to notice something was wrong.

He sat up to go put his contacts in, figuring he must have taken them off after finishing up the car. He put them in and quickly went back to his phone. Souda scrolled through his contacts, finally figuring out a course of action. If he went to Hajime, he’d probably be with Komaeda, who seemed to always bring bad luck to the mechanic. Hope’s Peak would know all of his feelings in seconds. He decided to ask a few of his friends for help. He started a group chat and began sending an overflow of messages desperately begging for help. 

Group: Jojo Reference, RulesMakeMeHorny, Hacker, SharkBoynoLavaGirl

 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : Guys  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : I need help  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : I’m having a crisis  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl:** IDK wtf to do :(  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : Plz help  
 **Hacker** : what’s wrong? I’m meeting Mondo soon to go to the gym  
 **RulesMakeMeHorny** : What is the problem? I can pause my studies if it is urgent!  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : It’s kind of a lot  
 **Jojo Reference** : ok man youre scaring me. If its your dad again im going to beat the everlovingfuck out of him  
 **Jojo Reference** has changed the Group name to **Ass Whooping Time**  
 **RulesMakeMeHorny** : I do not condone Owada’s actions, but if it is an abuse issue I will assist you!  
 **RulesMakeMeHorny** has changed the chat name to **Supportive Friends**  
 **SharkBoynoLavaGirl** : Nono it’s not my dad, I promise. I appreciate it though. It’s kinda… a lot? Can we meet in person sometime this week?  
 **Jojo Reference** : Me and ‘Maru gotta go to the mall tomorrow anyways. Wanna just come?   
**Jojo Reference** : Babe I love you but that name is lame as shit  
 **Hacker** has changed the Group name to **WE LOVE AND SUPPORT KAZUCHI <3**  
 **Jojo Reference** :……  
 **Hacker** : I want to go look for a better keyboard anyway, so I’ll come too :D

Souda smiled. There were a lot of good people at Hope’s Peak, and he was lucky to be here with them. 

  
The ultimate breeder flicked the lightswitch to the gym. He smiled. No one was here except for himself, just how he liked. Many people in Hope’s Peak were bothersome in the gym, such as Kaito, the ultimate astronaut. He hogged machines and talked as if he knew what he was doing, but his form was god awful. Leon, the ultimate baseball player was also severely irritating. Luckily, neither were present. Gundam set his coat and scarf in one of the empty cubbies by the entrance and started stretching.

People were shocked to hear how often he was in the gym and were shocked by his physique. Handling animals required hours of physical labor and demanded a high level of strength, so to be able to truly pursue his ‘ultimate talent’, he needed to be strong. He didn’t think much of it unless someone mentioned anything, such as when he was dragged to the beach by a few of his classmates. 

Everyone glared at him when he entered the water without his usual attire. Nekomaru begged him to reveal his workout routine. Teruteru drooled over him like a dog. He had been silently sized up by a couple of the girls, and of course, Akane had run up to him to complain about his “massive man jugs”. Souda never took his eyes off of him. His eyes were brimmed with frustration as he watched all day. Gundam had caught him staring multiple times, but he was too irritated to care. It was back in their “rivalry over Miss Sonia” days, when the mechanic was infatuated with the poor princess who seemed to have eyes for the breeder. Eventually, the hatred between the two died down, and they began to put up with each other. 

Of course, he and the princess had never actually dated. The princess was a massive lesbian who was head over heels for a girl in her home country. However, she helped him figure out he was pansexual, which he didn’t realize had an actual concept. The princess even helped him figure out his raging crush on the mechanic. She was a saint, putting up with his bouts of stupidity with the whole situation, even sitting with him when he spoke along the lines of “whenever the mortal passes me my heart pounds in its chamber and when he speaks some my mind fills with fog. I believe I am ill”. The two confided in each other as the, as Sonia dubbed it, “ _high-class homos_ ” of their class. 

He began to work his upper body. He rotated between pullups, pushups, bicep curls, and tricep pushdowns for a bit before Sakura walked in. He waved hello and smiled. She wasn’t bothersome like most of his other classmates in the gym. The ultimate martial artist was helpful and offered him advice on which protein powders to buy. The beast of a woman generally followed her routine in the gym but was always open to spotting or assisting others. Today he asked her to spot his bench presses, and before he realized it the two were in a deep conversation about her relationship with Aoi.

Gundam smiled while he listed to Sakura excitedly talk about her girlfriend. The two were extremely happy together. Both were athletic, eventually claiming the title of the “gym gays”. While Sakura helped Aoi stay grounded, the swimmer always made sure to help the martial artist find joy and hope in her life. They went out for donuts every Thursday and occasionally visited Gundam to say hello to the dogs he trained. Eventually, Sakura paused. 

“Alright. I’ve been talking about my love life for a while. How’s yours?”  
“My… my love life?” Gundam chuckled, shaking his head. “It’s quite minimal.”  
“Minimal is still something.”  
“It’s merely nothing, just a small interest in a classmate.”  
“Are you going to act on it?”  
Gundam shrugged. “Probably not. I doubt the feelings are returned.”  
“Why?”  
“Ah, you see… it’s for someone of the same mortal appearance as I, and I doubt they are one entranced by the… male persuasion.”  
“Oh.” She paused, shocked. He began to wonder if he had come out to her before, but the breeder shrugged it off. Sure, there was always the chance of someone berating him for liking men, Sakura was fairly accepting of everyone. She seemed to shrug the whole ‘oh by the way- men are cool’ thing off as if he had just told her how he prefers his coffee. 

Their conversation was interrupted by the gym door opening. Both tensed up until Chihiro and Mondo walked in. The two were from Sakura’s class, and both were close to Gundam. Mondo, as intimidating as the man was, loved small dogs. Chihiro was a big fan of the Dark Devas of Destruction, and frequently came to visit the four or simply take the Devas with them to have company while they coded. He had already come out to both of them, so he didn’t mind all that much if they heard him ramble to the martial artist.

“So…” Sakura began, regathering her thoughts, “you think you have feelings for a straight guy?”   
“Precisely…”  
“Gundam’s into someone?” Mondo interrupted. Chihiro ran their hand through their hair and groaned.  
“Well, now we won’t be able to start our workout until he’s heard more.”

Gundam laughed nervously. He hasn’t told anyone about his feelings other than Sonia. Was he ready to tell other people? He had no clue.

“It’s been… a trial of emotional endurance. It’s been a prolonged event, a few full moons”.  
“It’s been a few months long and kinda draining,” Chihiro translated, “I’m sorry Gundam.”  
“I’m at fault. Not you. I favor a man who fancies women.”  
“Okay, that ain’t always true. Ishimaru thought I was straight because…” he looked up at Sakura and continues, “my quick fling with Aoi.”  
“I thought she was straight because of that too,” Sakura admitted, “but now we all know that neither of you is straight.”  
“I suppose that is… true.”  
“So who is this guy anyway?” Mondo asked.

The breeder felt his face heat up. Damn, of course, his scarf is missing when he needed it the most. He buried his face in his hands and began to worry.

“If it’s stressful, you don’t have to say anything,” Chihiro said, moving to sit over by Gundam. They gestured Mondo to come as well. Now the breeder has two of his friends sitting on the floor in front of him and Sakura sitting on the bench behind him. None of them had a very alarming presence. None of them would tell. He sighed, lifting his head from his hands, keeping his eyes closed.

“It’s someone with a charming intelligence and colorful appearance…” he opened his eyes, Mondo looked lost. The breeder smiled and decided to cut the biker some slack. He was being nice and listening to Gundam’s problems after all.

“It’s someone with a charming intelligence, colorful appearance, and sharp teeth.”  
“Kaz?” The breeder nodded, feeling himself turn redder by the second. Mondo began to laugh while Chihiro sat horrified, as the programmer saw a ghost.

“Why is that so humorous?”  
“He… He is NOT straight. He is very much into di- guys.”  
“why… why do you say that?”  
“Mondo-“ Chihiro said, obviously attempting to sound threatening. Mondo rolled his eyes and sighed. 

“Let’s just say I know, ok? Saw some shit I shouldn’t have seen.” With this, Chihiro’s shoulders relaxed. They smiled, meeting Gundam’s eyes.

“If that’s what you’re worried about, you don’t have to worry. Kazuchi is not heterosexual.”  
“So… what now?”  
“Tell him how you feel” Sakura stated. Gundam turned to her, confused.

“How… how do I do that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment/review (good or bad)! Tell me how your day is going, favorite color, or whatever else is on your mind :)
> 
> Edit: Working on this and Among Us (I main as blue w/an egg and my head, username Daddy) has become all I do outside of sleeping, exercising, and studying lol.


	3. Calling for backup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda goes out to the mall with Mondo, Ishimaru, and Chihiro to tell them his feelings towards Gundam. Gundam tries to come up with ideas and runs into some people he didn't want to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW. Chapter 3. 
> 
> I actually wrote the bulk of this before I BEGAN chapter 2. I've been tweaking it to fit the story a little better, but at this point, I've beaten it to death lol. 
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for all of the nice things people have been saying :). Between college and COVID I've been extremely stressed, and it's nice to hear that people are reading my work. 
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 3 :-)

“What is exactly is the occasion that the four of us are sharing lunch?” Ishimaru asked. He was seated next to Mondo, trying to force his boyfriend away from his fries. Chihiro shrugged, turning to Souda. The mechanic had been wanting to meet with them, and somehow they all agreed to go to the mall. After stalling by darting into stores that would appeal to the other ultimates, he realized couldn’t dodge the bullet forever. Now they were sitting down in the cafeteria with their respective meals, watching Souda with curiosity.The mechanic sighed and started to speak.

“Well, I… I need advice,” he paused, taking a deep breath. “I’ve been wanting to confess to this guy-”

“Wait…” Ishimaru jumped in, “you’re gay?”

“Babe,” Mondo laughed, “are you really surprised? I told you about when I came to grab my bike and his search history was open and-“

“OKAY!” Souda interjected, feeling his face begin to heat up. “Yes. I’m kinda gay. I kinda may have been faking the whole Miss Sonia thing to try and fake myself out the whole gay thing because of my dad, but I can’t do it anymore. He can’t find out anyways,” he paused, anxiously fidgetting with his sleeve.

It was quiet for a while. Souda hid his face in his hands, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face. Everyone else seemed to have it all figured out, but here he was, second-guessing himself at a mall table.

Eventually, the silence broke.

“Congratulations!” Chihiro smiled, “I know that telling someone a secret like that can be hard, but it’s really great that you felt ready to tell us!”

“I admit, I am honored that you have decided to include me in sharing this information!” Ishimaru added.

“I mean, I already kinda knew, but I’m glad you’re ready to talk about it,” said Mondo.

“I appreciate it, but I have no idea how to tell him- and no, I won’t challenge him to a sauna duel and then fuck in the locker room”.

Mondo threw on a shit-eating grin, but Ishimaru did not look pleased. His eyes grew wide and his hands grabbed his jet black hair.

“W-what?” Ishimaru immediately turned Fuschia.

“Everyone knows,” groaned the programmer. “You were loud”.

“Everyone?” Now the moral compass was beyond embarrassed, sinking into his chair. Souda couldn’t tell if he was embarrassed from just being caught, or people knowing that HE broke a school rule. Mondo shrugged.

“It was great,” the biker snickered, earning a nasty glare from his tomato-faced boyfriend. “I don’t know why you’re so against giving it a shot, Souda.”

“I… don’t even know if he likes guys. I don’t want to accidentally ask some straight guy to screw after telling him how I feel.”

“But if he is into that shit, then you’ll have a good time. You know how hot it is to slam someone against the lockers and-“

“Mondo, if you say anything more I will drop dead right here right now.”

“Alright, alright. So who is this guy anyway?”

“Yes!” Ishimaru jumped, eager to move the conversation away from him. “Who is it?”

“Gundam.”

The four grew silent again. Ishimaru and Mondo looked at each other and started to laugh. Chihiro grinned and relaxed in their chair. Souda however was not following along. The worries he had from earlier hit him again and he started drowning in his thoughts once more until he felt Chihiro nudging him on the shoulder.

“Kazuchi? You with us?”

“Yeah, sorry, I… I kinda spaced for a second. So what’s the deal? He’s… straight and probably with Miss Sonia?”

“Oh my god,” Chihiro sighed turning, “it’s you two all over again.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean? I’m Mondo and Ishimaru?”

“All the time it was ‘oh god he likes girls, but he’s so hot and I want to ask him out but I don’t know if he swings both ways’ or Mondo with the ’he probably doesn’t like me because I’m a biker and he’s Mr. Good Boy’ or the super fun conversation that I’ve had with both losers about ‘how big do you think he is, you know, in bed?’ I was dragged into it by BOTH of them! I don’t want to think about EITHER of their dicks.”

“What they’re saying is,” Mondo said, shifting the four back to the matter at hand, “is that you are worrying too much, Kaz. We worried a lot and didn’t have to.”

“But he’s not into guys, is he?”

“He is. We’ve talked about it when I’ve gone over to see the ‘hell hounds’.” Souda forgot that Mondo loved dogs. Gundam was always ecstatic when it came to showing off his animals and research to others, so it didn’t surprise him that the two have talked a bit.

“He’s mentioned it to me too when I’ve gone to see his hamsters,” said Chihiro. “He’s just friends with Sonia,” they continued, “He came out her first and he trusts her a lot. They’ve never actually dated. Apparently there’s someone back in her country who she likes”.

Souda sighed. He forgot how many mutual friends he and the breeder had. They probably were right too, but something still bothered him.

“So he likes guys. Great. But isn’t he kind of out of my league?”

Ishimaru jumped in, “No. I would go for it. I thought the same about someone. He was muscular and had power throughout the country, and I was just some hall monitor.”

“You’re not exactly bad yourself. Have you seen this guy without a shirt? Pretty hot, and he’s a genius too.”

“Oh god, they’re going to fuck on the table” Chihiro muttered.

“I mean I’m down,” the biker said, nudging his boyfriend.

“Oh my god shut the fuck up or I’m never letting you think about touching me ever again.” This caused everyone to break into a laughing fit. Ishimaru never cursed. Even the blushing man himself seemed amused by his anger.

“But seriously,” Chihiro said, “he’s also mentioned feelings for ‘a certain someone’…”

“That could be anyone! Oh god even if he did I ruined everything the other night! I helped him after one of his hamsters was hurt and then I kinda passed out on top of him…” Souda’s cheeks flushed once again, the memory of that morning had been ripping the air out of his lungs.

“I fell on top of him.. in his bed… and he didn’t have a shirt on”

“He…” Chihiro paused, face palming, “he let you into bed with him. “

“Yeah… He probably thinks I’m some freak now.”

“And you seriously think he doesn’t like you?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you let someone you didn’t like to fall asleep on you?”

“I-“

“Gundy definitely could have carried you back,” Mondo added. “He’s pretty jacked. Saw him benching with Sakura the other day-Chihiro was there too if you don’t believe me.”

Souda had to admit, the biker had a point. If Gundam truly did have an issue about the whole ordeal, he easily could have done something about it. He started to pick at his food he grabbed from the food court, a crappy slice of pizza and cola, and decided to consider Gundam’s feelings as at least a possibility.

“So uh, how should I do this?”

“Leave that to me!”

Everyone turned to Ishimaru. Even Mondo looked surprised. Souda was a bit confused because out of everyone here, he was the least close to Ishimaru. He was on good terms with Ishimaru because of how he fixed the Moral Compass’s tablet, but the two were far from best buddies.

The mechanic shrugged it off. What could go wrong?

The common room was mostly empty, except for Kokichi and Miu chatting on the couch. Both had their laptops and notebooks tossed to the side. The two were more focused on the variety of snacks and sodas they had spread out over a coffee table and ‘scandalous’ information they had overheard, neither seeming to care about whatever work they planned to do.

Gundam sighed. He didn’t care to speak with either one. If he was quiet, he could get what he needed and be gone with neither of the two noticing his presence. He took a few steps and reached for the paper. He almost did it, if only he hadn’t accidentally ripped a piece of it in half. The sound tore through the room, the two gossiping students eagerly looking up.

“Nishinishi- look who it is. Mr. Edgelord over here.”

“Shut up, grape devil”

“Oh, a nickname huh? Cute! Looks like you must like me now!”

“Oh hey, it’s the goth virgin with bigger tits than most of the chicks here!”

“Greetings to you as well, Vile Woman.”

“OMG Kockichi! I have a nickname too!”

“He’s basically in love with us nishinishi.”

“I have romantic desires for neither of you two.”

The two let out disappointed groans, before going back to assault the breeder with attention. Gundam felt himself die a bit on the inside. He should have left and come back later.

“Why are you here anyway?” Miu asked. “Don’t you have to like, scoop animal shit or something?”

“I’m grabbing paper-“

“Ooooooh for what? Is it to print out furry porn? Miu, it’s totally to print out furry porn!”

“OMG, it totally is! A virgin like him definitely is into wolf pussy!”

“It… it is not for that disgusting media you two demons speak of. It’s for… personal reasons.”

“Like printing out furry porn, virgin?”

“Or maybe he draws furry porn? Does the Supreme Overlord of Ice draw porn? He’s got live references to work with too! Which one of his animals do you think he uses the most?”

“I told ya, Cock Itchy, I think he’s into wolf pussy- or dick. He looks like he would get hard for anything.”

“He doesn’t have wolves, you whore- and really? You think he likes dick?”

“Duh! Look at him! Hey hamster boy, do you like dick or pussy… or just everything?”

“Okay! None of your business what mortal appearances I find… pleasing!” He grabbed at his scarf, feeling his face heat up a bit. “I am departing this realm _now._ ”

The two immediately filled the room with their whines. They left the couch and followed Gundam out into the hallway until he decided to give the two the attention they wanted. They smiled at his change of heart and immediately started hassling him about the paper, again.

“Ok, so what’s it for? Not furry porn?”

“Maybe he’s not a virgin after all! He does have massive tits! I bet someone must have wanted to get in there!”

“Oooooh… Miu! It’s getting spicy! Gundam, is it someone with a sex schlong? We don’t discriminate!”

“It’s for…. a letter”

“For who? Who’s the goth writing to?”

“About what, ex-virgin?” Miu laughed. “Animal junk? Dick?”

“Tell us, we’re _soooo_ bored. Miu’s too trashy to hold up a relationship and I’m too good for anyone here.” Gundam grinned. He suddenly realized how to shut the other up.

“Funny, weren’t you pining after the survivalist?”

“Hah- that… that was a lie!” Kokichi said, his composure melted away. Gundam knew he had caught him.

“My ass,” Miu interjected, “you fap to that loser every fucking night.”

“I-I do not… jerk it to… to _him_!”

The two sprung into an argument, and Gundam saw his chance to duck out. If he had told THOSE two, all of Hope’s Peak Academy would know in minutes. Aoi, the ultimate swimmer, had briefly mentioned to the two that she was interested in the mountain of muscle Sakura. Gundam, who was in his room reading, was alerted of it by the two pounding on his door demanding he listens to the news. Luckily, the feelings were returned and the two ended up okay, but if the mechanic didn’t like him back, his life would be over.

He began to make his way back to his room, trying to think of ideas. Sakura him to tell the mechanic how he felt in whatever way felt right, but he had no idea where to start. Should he ask Angie, the ultimate artist, to help him draw something? He was never close to her, but if he gave her some money or something related to her beloved Atua, she would help him out. Or possibly he should talk to Toko, the ultimate writer. She was a bit… off, sure, but she could give him some inspiration. Maybe he just needed Mikan to tell him that he was delusional about this whole thing and needed severe psychiatric evaluation.

Gundam sighed, he was hopeless. Tears from pure frustration creeped out from his eyes, and he was close to almost completely breaking down right there in the hallway. He desperately needed advice, so he dug his phone out of his pocket and called the one person he could trust. A cheery voice greeted him on the other side of the line.

“Hello, Gundam!”

“Sonia, I-shit…” he quickly ran into his room and slammed the door shut before completely breaking character. He slouched against the wall, slowly dropping to the floor

“Sonia I… need help. I don’t know what to do and I think… I think I really fucked up-“

“Oh my, I’m leaving my quarters as we speak. Where are you?”

“My… chamber”

“Alright, I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Sit tight, alright?”

He murmured something in approval and hung up the phone. He turned to the Devas, who were watching him with worried eyes. Cham-P, in his little car, drove over to him, lightly stopping against his left thigh. Gundam laughed, petting his head. They were truly brilliant.

Soon enough, Gundam was invested in inspecting the details of the car. Cham-P had been driving it around for a couple of days, but he had never stopped to observe it. The mechanism was jet black and looked as if it was modeled after a sports car. It seemed as if it could be controlled by remote or Cham-P pressing the little pedals and steering the wheel. There were even little hamster bumper stickers on the back. The mechanic was smarter than he let on to be.

A sharp knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. As soon as he mentioned the door was unlocked, Sonia had swung at open, a variety of herbal teas in her arms. She looked him up and down, gasping at his disheveled state.

“Gundam…” She crouched to the ground and put a hand on his cheek, wiping tears he hadn’t realized were there. She then hugged him. He cried more as he embraced her, not caring about keeping up his persona. He needed help.

“I fucked up, really badly,” he sobbed, “he came to my room and I had him sleep in my bed, I should’ve just brought him back to his room. He probably HATES me now.”

“Are you speaking of Kazuchi?” He nodded, standing up to go make some hot water. Sonia grabbed his wrist, sitting him back down. She went to his electric kettle across the room and turned it on before sitting back down with Gundam to show him the variety of teas she had to offer. He shrugged, urging her to pick for him. She of course choose her favorite, lemon lavender, and prepared a mug for each of them. She plopped down onto the ground again, letting the breeder take a few sips before asking him any questions.

“So, if you don’t mind, explain the encounter you had? I hate bringing up the event that made you upset, but I am… a bit lost” He started explaining how the mechanic came over to his room too sickly to return to his own. but soon enough she became distracted by Cham-P’s new car. He laughed.

“Ah, that’s his temporary mode of transport,” he said, slowly returning to his usual tongue, “until his leg fully mends. He suffered a great fall.”

“Where did you purchase the car? It’s quite impressive.”

“It was why he arrived in my chamber. He was willing to assist me… despite not having rested for several nights. He collapsed at my door, and I let him rest… in my bed.”

“I don’t see the issue-“

“with myself in it… and I had removed a few items of my coverings. When he woke that sunrise, he cowered and ran off.”

“Would you not be concerned if you woke up in a room in an unfamiliar bed?”

“That…” he paused, thinking the events through in his mind. The mechanic’s memory did seem a bit wary that morning. He set down the mug and ran a hand through his hair.

“You do have a fair point, your highness.”

“Of course I do,” she smiled, sitting up proudly. Even the devas seemed to give her small gestures of approval.

“So how should I go about things?”

“You can reveal your feelings. If you like, I could do some investigation for you to see how he might feel. I will not tell him how you feel, I promise.”

“I truly do not deserve your friendship.” He embraced her in a hug, the Devas joining in as well.

Eventually, her phone rang. She pulled it from her purse, giving it a confused glance. Gundam opened his mouth to ask, but she beat him to it.

“Hello, Ishimaru. What is it that you need?” Sonia’s face perked up as Ishimaru spoke to her on the other side of the line. The breeder sat, tilting his head. What did the Moral Compass want from the Princess?

“Oh! Right now? I’ll meet you at the courtyard in five minutes, yes?” She said goodbye and prepared her bag to leave. She turned to Gundam.

“Ishimaru and Chihiro need my assistance on a certain matter. I’ll leave the tea with you, I have an abundance anyways. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The two waved their goodbyes, and he moved to feed the Dark Devas. His mind was still brimming with worry, but with Sonia on his side, he figured it would be best to occupy his mind with something else.

He could leave his trust with Sonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing out the dialogue between Kokichi and Miu. Probably too much fun. Might end up writing a one-shot about their friendship or something bc omg it was so fun to just go batshit with the dialogue. 
> 
> ALSO:
> 
> possible NSFW chapters are coming? I'm on the fence of whether to do it or not (it would be chapter 6 or later). Anyone strongly against/for it?


	4. Two bros... in a hot tub, 6 feet apart because they're not gay... but they're both gay and not in a hot tub. Also not 6 feet apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souda finally fixes Chiaki's switch, but the time has come to meet with Ishimaru to discuss how to talk to Gundam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry that this chapter has taken a bit longer than the others so far. College is keeping me busy, and midterms have been stressing me out. However, I finally got this chapter to a point where it's post-able ( I do multiple drafts before I post) so here we are!

When Souda went into the common room to see Chiaki, the ultimate gamer was already asleep. The mechanic chuckled to himself. He spent most of last night fixing up her Nintendo switch after she had dropped it off the roof a couple of weeks ago. She was apparently too focused on turnip exchanges to realize where she was, and the console had slipped from her grasp and plummetted to the pavement. Somehow, he was able to salvage it, even adding additional features like glowing buttons and a few pokemon decals on the back.

Of course, he could have fixed it faster. However, whenever he picked up the console, it reminded him of the incident that occurred between him and the ultimate breeder. Even brief thought of the event invaded his mind with an army of thoughts. He yearned for the kindness Gundam gave. He gave up his bed for Souda, after all. The mechanic wanted to be close to him once again. Souda had these new desires now. He wanted for them to sit together beneath a blanket on a chilly day while watching a movie, or lay next to each other while Gundam went off rambling for hours about his animals or his books, hell, even the idea of holding hands during class seemed to make Souda happy. 

On the other hand, he didn’t think he’d mind being treated… rougher by the breeder. Naturally, he had imagined heated scenarios between the two of them when he was alone. He wanted to be thrown onto Gundam’s bed and kissed until he was gasping for air, his hands roaming across the other’s chest in the dark of the night. Clothing being torn away, primal needs taking over any sort of logic until they were both spent and satisfied. 

So yes, he had to take many breaks while working on her gaming console, but it was for the best. He’d be damned if he did a half-assed job fixing up Chiaki’s switch because he was too fucking horny.

He placed her fixed Nintendo switch on her lap and turned to leave, but someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into the hallway. He shut his eyes and reflexively tensed up and braced himself for a hit, cursing his father under his breath, but eventually he was released. Souda opened his eyes to a concerned Ishimaru.

“I’m sorry, I should have been more thoughtful, but I didn’t want to-“  
“Dude, it’s fine,” Souda said, finally letting his shoulders relax. “What’s up?”  
“Remember last week at the mall when I said I’d come up with a plan?”

Of course, Souda remembered, it had been keeping him up at night. Now, on top of the issue of a raging crush on Gundam that may or may not be returned, he now had to trust others not to out his crush or his identity before he was ready. If his father found out, he would probably have a few permanent bruises on him by the end of the day. 

  
“Yeah?”  
“I did it, but here is not the best place to discuss it. Could you meet me in the locker room in exactly-“ he turned to the clock, “one hour and 44, no, 43 minutes?”  
“So..” Souda paused, running the math through his head, “3:15?”  
“Exactly!”  
“Fine, but why the locker room?” Ishimaru shrugged.  
“We should talk in the sauna, it’s the best place to…talk and for no one to hear. In the dorm rooms someone might overhear, and…” the moral compass paused, clearing his throat and lowering his voice, “generally, no one is in the locker rooms at that time….”

The mechanic didn’t know whether to laugh or be disgusted at Ishimaru’s… _knowledge_ of the locker room schedules. He definitely didn’t expect for the hall monitor to break that kind of rule more than once, let alone at all. He decided to let it slide for now. If Ishimaru had a remote idea of how he could talk to Gundam about his feelings, he had to hear the guy out.

“Ok, I’ll meet you there.”  
“Great!” Ishimaru smiled. “Be sure to bring your own towel!” He walked off a bit too cheerfully, and soon enough Souda was alone again. He looked back up at the clock and sighed. He had enough time to go back to his room and start scrounging some spare parts together for Miu or fix up one of Kiibo’s spare arms, but he wouldn’t be able to focus. He groaned, walking back to his room to throw himself onto his bed and stare at the ceiling.

He had no clue what the hall monitor was planning. All he could think of was whatever scheme Ishimaru came up with not working and getting laughed at and all of his friends leaving him. Was it all some elaborate prank?

Soon enough, a buzz from his phone broke his thoughts. It was a text from Ishimaru, reminding him not to be late because “that is not an appropriate quality in ultimate students”. He peered at the clock. It was already three. All the worries in his head seemed to destroy his sense of time. 

Souda cursed, grabbed a clean towel from his bin of unfolded laundry he stashed in the corner of the room, and almost sprinted out the door. 

Why did the locker room have to be on the other side of the school?

Of course, when he arrived, Ishimaru was already in the locker room, arms crossed. 

“3:16!”  
“Sorry! I live a bit far from here, alright?”  
“I suppose I will forgive you for now. Just put your clothes in a locker and I’ll meet you in the sauna in a minute or two.”

The mechanic begrudgingly undressed and headed toward the sauna. He took a deep breath and put his hand on the door handle. 

He needed to figure out how to deal with Gundam. If Ishimaru even gave him a piece of an idea, any awkwardness of the talk or the stress he had would be worth it.

Steam greeted him as he opened the door, flooding his vision. Souda closed the door behind him, taking a step towards the center of the room. But then the clouds covering his vision began to fade, and he jumped for the door.

Gundam was on the other side of the sauna. Of course, that was how his luck would be.

When Mondo had told him to meet him in the sauna after his workout, Gundam didn’t think much of it. The heat was nice. He wasn’t sure about how he felt being so casually exposed while lounging in a public area, but he tried to avoid thinking about it. Apparently, it helped with recovery, so there wasn’t anything to lose, right?

Well, there wasn’t until Kazuchi Souda was thrown in the sauna with him. Now the two of them were sitting in a steaming hot room, alone, with neither of them wearing anything more than a towel. The mechanic hopelessly fiddled with the door, eventually coming to the terms that they were locked in together. He looked mortified.

“I fucking told them no to the sauna idea,” he hissed under his breath. He punched the door a final time out of pure frustration. He cursed. Gundam tilted his head, confused.

“The… sauna idea?”

Souda finally turned around to face him. His hands were fidgeting and his eyes were dead set on the floor. He truly seemed to be debating whether to speak or let the two fall into an intense, palpable silence. The mechanic sighed, choosing to finally speak. 

“So…uh… remember when Ishimaru and Mondo had the ‘manly steam room battle?’ ”  
“Yes,” the breeder admitted, “I’ve avoided the locker rooms as much as possible after I overheard them… copulating.”  
“Yeah, so basically they think that if we’re locked in this room together, we would-“  
”They’re attempting to have us… mate?” Gundam felt as if the heat of the room had just shot up ten degrees. Why would his friends do this to him? Was it some sort of sick joke? Did he do something wrong? Did he curse himself? If he didn’t get answers soon, Mikan was going to have to come to pick up his unconscious body from the sauna.

“No-okay, maybe. Ishimaru seems like he doesn’t want to have that sorta blackmail crap over his head by himself…” he laughed nervously. He took a seat on one of the benches opposing the breeder, putting his face in his hands.  
“but the thing is that they think… you have feelings for me or something, funny right? You’re…” he paused, thinking the words over in his head, “a straight guy and I’m, well, I’m just me.”  
“What do you mean by that, tamer of automation-“  
“Exactly that!” Souda popped up, pointing at Gundam. The breeder opened his mouth to ask him to elaborate, but the mechanic beat him to it. 

“Even if you did like guys, which I get it that you don’t, I’m just some greasy fucking mechanic! I build shit. Great. That’s it. I’m so fucking pathetic! People clearly used me to make some sort of sick joke. And then YOU, with your beautiful man bullshit. You’re great with animals, you’re strong, you’re smart, and you’re hot! You wouldn’t fall for some fucking… moron like me, right? Doesn’t even matter, you’re straight.”  
“What brought you to that conclusion? I…” he sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor, “I am enamored by all mortal appearances, apparently it’s referred to as pansexual. Wait, are you captivated by the male physique?“  
“I… I’m gay. Kinda tried to fake me out of it, you know?” He laughed nervously again as if he were trying to trick himself into being positive about the situation. However, his eyes were brimming with anguish. The silence between the two was heavy once again until the mechanic started to break. He choked back a couple of sobs. He was doing his best to keep his composure, but as soon as he began to speak once again, his voice was cracked, and his words stained with misery.

“My dad is already constantly mad at me, and being gay doesn’t help. I don’t want it to get worse, but shit. I guess I deserve it.”  
“Why would that be? I think you’re brilliant. You were able to forge an automobile in a matter of minutes! You are a dependable confidant to many of our colleagues. Being allured by certain appearances doesn’t make you worthless or diminish your value.”  
“I… I’m just me though. No one could be attracted to me, right?” 

Gundam had enough of watching Souda beat himself up. He stood up from his bench and sat next to the mechanic. His pink eyes were filled with bewilderment as he watched the breeder move towards him. Gundam placed a hand onto Souda’s shoulder and sighed.

“I… have happened to fancy you… for quite some time.” Souda sat in silence, unable to meet the other’s eyes. They were glued to the floor, and his face was beginning to turn red. The breeder sighed and continued to ramble on.

“It’s been persistent since you started to give up on the princess. I’ve been yearning for your presence, truthfully. You have an entrancing intelligence and admirable skill. The heart you possess is kind, and you retain a charming aura as well. Additionally, your appearance isn’t ‘greasy’ as you say. You are stunning, Kazuchi.”

“Jeez…. I’m…. I’m not sure what to say… but uh… your towel fell and it’s a little bit distracting.” Gundam peered down, and indeed, his towel was gone. Scanning the room, he eventually found that it had caught on the bench when he had stood up to move next to the mechanic. He was completely exposed. Instinctively, he covered himself, ushering out an endless stream of apologies. Souda laughed, tension leaving his body. He walked and over and grabbed Gundam’s towel from across the room. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, handing the towel to a blushing Gundam. “and I like you too. A lot. I haven’t been able to get the thought of us being together out of my head. You’re so smart and handsome and for fucks sake you are one of the best people in this fucking school.”“One of the best?” The breeder inquired playfully. His confidence seemed to return now that he had covered himself up. Souda sat down next to him once more.

“Well, Chihiro is probably the purest soul here”  
“Agreed.”  
“You’re definitely above Mondo and Ishimaru though, locking me in a sauna to get all hot and bothered in a small room with the guy I’ve been into.”  
“Oh? Not into getting hot and bothered now?” “Eh, maybe after I get some dinner first,” he laughed, before clearing his throat. He met the breeder's eyes and shifted his innocent smile into a more devious grin.

“I didn’t exactly hate the view of you I got before. I’ve been wanting to get under your sheets again, under different circumstances, ya know?” Well, there went Gundam’s plans for the evening. He wouldn’t be able to get those words out of his head or his nether regions for days. He smiled, ushering the thought to the back of his mind for now. 

“Shall… shall we make a date then?” Gundam asked.  
“Fuck yeah.” 

Both were smiling like idiots when the door opened. Ishimaru and Mondo were standing at the entrance. Ishimaru looked proud, and Mondo had the smug look of ' _I fucking told you so'_ strictly directed at Souda.

“I fucking told ya the sauna would work, Kaz.”   
“Okay,” Souda sighed, “I get it.”  
“I’m surprised they didn’t end up…” Ishimaru paused, casually gesturing lewd acts with his hands, “you know like we did. It looked like it got close for a minute.”   
“Hey look man,” Souda said with a grin, “I want some dinner before I get some dick.”  
“I as well prefer to go on a date before performing… intimate acts with another.”  
“Ha! Guess we got higher standards than you guys, huh?” Ishimaru looked like he was about to explode. He stomped off, leaving the three behind. 

“I’m uh- gonna go find him. You guys are free to go, congrats.”  
“So kind of you to let us free after deceiving us and trapping up in this… hell room,” Gundam replied, crossing his arms.  
“Hey, are you two happy? That’s what matters right there. It’s not the journey, it’s the destination.”  
“Isn’t the saying rather ‘it’s the journey, not the destination’?”   
“Who the fuck cares, later guys!”

With that, the two were alone again.

“Hey,” Souda spoke, an infectious smile covering his face.  
“Hey.”  
“Kiss me, yeah?”  
“What?”  
“They’re gone. I’m not ready to have sex right now. But please just kiss me.”  
“We do not have to commence any form of intimate actions right yet if you do not desire to.”  
“No, I want to kiss, I mean, if you want to I’m not gonna force you to but-“

Before he could continue, Gundam put a hand onto the side of the mechanic’s face and gently brought it towards his own, shutting up the other in the softest, kindest way he knew how. It was gentle, but far from brief. The two quickly found a rhythm and stuck with it, the mechanic’s hands finding their place on Gundam’s back. 

Eventually, the two broke apart, panting for air. Souda slumped back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. His eyes looked dazed, and his entire face was flushed pink. Gundam was unsure about breaking the silence, but thankfully he didn’t have to. 

“H-holy shit.”  
“I believe you found that enjoyable?”  
“Mhm… Yeah. I think I’m going to need to… stop for a bit though. I really don’t feel comfortable going any farther right now, sorry”  
“There is no need to apologize!” The breeder said, gently resting his hand on Souda’s shoulder, “I understand. I could probably use a brief cleansing anyway.”  
“Yeah,” Souda laughed, “you smell kinda nasty”  
“I just performed strength training!” Gundam gasped, switching to a joking tone.   
“I guess you get a pass for that. I probably don’t smell all too great either.” 

Souda sighed, standing up. He walked out the door, soon leaving Gundam alone in the sauna once again. He looked down and groaned. He couldn’t take care of his growing problem in a public locker room, and he couldn’t walk around the school so… heated. With his luck, Miu and Kokichi would be at the locker room door with cameras, pestering him about “getting hard for anyone”. All he could do for now was to jump in a cold shower. He grit his teeth and cursed the entire time, but he knew it was his only choice, so he pushed through. He finished, got dressed, and finally left the locker room after what felt like years.

Chihiro and Sonia sat at the exit, each counting through stacks of coins. Sonia waved Gundam over.

“Congratulations to you two!” The princess chirped, “I’m glad you two finally became an item.”  
“I’m happy for you guys! You’ll be really good for each other!” Chihiro added.  
“I… appreciate your good wishes, but what in the seven hells are you doing?”  
“Ah, so Chihiro and Ishimaru explained how you were both pining after each other. Apparently, both of you two had confirmed your interests in the other, so they had devised a plan to get you to confess, and I figured it would work so I let them go along with it!”  
“I see…. but what are you two doing?” “Oh! Ishimaru thought the two of you would ‘get intimate’ in the sauna, but I know the dark prince Gundam Tanaka had the manners to avoid such actions in a public area! So I convinced Chihiro to take my stance and we commenced in a gamble.”  
“He didn’t think he was going to lose, so he just paid us with coins he had in his gym locker.”  
“We were going to go out to the new cafe nearby with our winnings!” The princess chirped, “Would you care to join? It shall be my treat!”  
“I can chip in too, as we did bet on you after all.”  
“You both devised a plan to earn winnings based on if I… fornicated in the steaming chamber?”  
“Yes, I understand if you are upset with me, Gundam.” The princess said, her mood dropping as she spoke.  
“Moreso flattered,” he laughed, “the great Gundam Tanaka would never lose his composure so easily! I shall join you on your journey. I might need to ask for your assistance as well. To plan an outing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMN. We did it y'all. 
> 
> I love the dynamic of these two. They're so fun to work with :)
> 
> So here's what I've got for plans:
> 
> -Things may get steamy starting chapter 6 or 7 ;) this obviously won't be completely smut but I am gonna start throwing in some scenes. Will add warnings on chapters with smut.
> 
> -I have started laying out chapter 5, but I likely won't start a formal draft until after midterms are done (end of this week) 
> 
> \- might start including head cannons at the end of each chapter in the notes because... why not?
> 
> Feel free to leave reviews (good or bad, I like honesty so I can figure out what to do/not do) in the comments or questions you may have :)


	5. The date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These losers FINALLY go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, I'm finally done with exams for the semester (college is... very hard). Thank you everyone for being patient! I wrote about half of this, hated it, rewrote it, got caught up with school, and wrote what I could, and slowly worked on it/edited it over the semester. 
> 
> With college being on break, I will be able to make content a bit quicker. I have a couple of other fic ideas in mind as well

Hajime looked the mechanic up and down and sighed, groaning as he brought his hand to his face. 

“You can’t wear crocs and a jumpsuit on your first date.”  
“You said the other look was too formal!”  
“Because it was a fucking suit, dumbass!” Fuyohiko jumped in, “You can’t pull up to your first date in a fucking suit!”

Fuyohiko slouched back in his chair, mumbling curses under his breath. Souda had brought him and Hajime in to help him pick out clothes for his date with the next day. Hajime had kindly agreed, where Fuyohoiko pulled his ‘cold-hearted mob-boss’ character and acted reluctantly, but he eventually said he would help because he had “nothing better to fucking do”.

“Do you have anything else?” Hajime asked.  
“You must have some other fucking clothes,” Fuyohiko said.  
“I’ve got… a blue jumpsuit?”  
“Jesus christ you are hopeless. When’s the last time you went to the fucking store?”  
“The other day?”  
“He means for clothes, Kazuichi.”  
“Oh! Uh. Good question.”  
“Jesus, this chick is going to think you’re a fucking loser. Full-on fancy-schmancy or some rat who lives in a garage.  
“I… I mean I am some rat who lives in a garage-“  
“Ok, fuck, not this self-deprecating shit again.” With that, Hajime gave the mob boss a nudge on the shoulder and stood to face Souda.

“You’re my size, right? I’ll go grab you some stuff you can borrow.” He said, making his way to the door, “I’ll be right back.”

With that, the mechanic and the mob boss were left alone

“Look, I’m sorry. Don’t let that shit get into your head.”  
“Thanks,” the mechanic laughed nervously, eyeing the floor.

He had just set up a date with Gundam, but now he was worried the whole thing was a waste of time. If he couldn’t figure out how to dress, Souda was certain that just meant being dumped on the spot. His mind began to run in circles until Fuyohiko caught on and broke through the silence.

“Don’t bullshit me. I can see it’s bothering you. I’m sorry, I was being a dick. Hajime will get you some of his clothes and you’ll look great. For fucks sake, I’ll take you to go shop for clothes in the future.”

The Yazuka was always dressed well. Souda figured the position he held had some sort of unspoken dress-code. It wouldn’t be the worst idea. 

“Which girl are you going out with anyway? It’s not Miu, right?”  
“No way!”  
“Good, thank fuck. Is it Sonia?”  
“Nah.”  
“It isn’t a girl from our school?”  
“It’s uh…” He sighed, “It’s not actually a girl… It’s Gundam.”

Fuyohiko paused, sighing. Souda panicked. The blond looked visibly frustrated.

“Ok, I could give less of a fuck that you like men, fuck, I had a feeling. But, him? I figured your type was more… maybe Nekomaru or some shit.”  
“You…really don’t care?”  
“Why the fuck would I? I’m a mob boss. I’ve seen some bad people. Who you want to fuck has nothing to do with whether you’re good or bad. But seriously, didn’t realize your type was… emo. Seriously thought Nekomaru or even the astronaut guy, Kaito I think, would be more your thing”

Souda relaxed, even cracking a grin. 

“You thought I was into… himbos?”  
“Kinda, yeah. But hey, if you want My Chemical Romance in your pants, that’s on you.”

Hajime returned, a couple of shirts and pants nicely folded in his arms. He handed them to the mechanic and sat back down with Fuyohiko, who still appeared to be a bit shocked.

Souda changed into the clothes and stood anxiously in front of his mirror. This was far from his usual attire, that was for sure. He had on a pair of black slacks that fit him nicely, rather than the loose-fitting jumpsuit he was used to. Hajime had given him a white button-up and a grey blazer as well. He sighed, turning to reveal himself to the other two. Fuyohiko gave a nod of approval, and Hajime a grin and two thumbs up.

  
“You look great!”  
“Thanks. Uh, any final advice for tomorrow?”  
“Just don’t forget to fucking shower, and maybe bring a gift. I think…” Fuyuhiko paused, murmuring something to himself, “…it would be better to do something better than shitty flowers. Think about something they’d like.”

The two left, and he was left with the question “what would Gundam like?” It kept him up that night and burned into his brain the next morning. All he could do was glare at his phone, looking at messages from Gundam. The two had begun texting all the time since the sauna fiasco. Nothing too crazy just yet. There were good morning and goodnight texts, little questions here and there, Gundam would give intricate reports on his hamsters, and Souda would talk about his projects or his day. Souda sighed. He couldn’t just ask Gundam what he would want, could he? 

Eventually, he decided to sleep on it rather than do something he’d regret. The next morning, the realization hit him. He got to work, perfecting his gift down to the last possible second before he had to wash up. He threw on the clothes Hajime gave him yesterday and sprinted for the door, almost forgetting his gift.

“You clean up rather well, for a mortal.”  
“Funny. You look…” He paused, looking the other man up and down. Gundam looked amazing. He fitted a heather grey turtleneck sweater and a black blazer on top accentuated his muscular figure rather than his usual overcoat. Even his scarf was absent. Eventually, Souda’s eyes wandered down to his dark jeans, which REALLY framed his legs nicely. Fuck, if they weren’t in public he might have thrown himself onto Gundam that second. 

“Ah, you fail to gaze upon the windows to my soul. Is there perhaps an issue?”  
“No!” The mechanic interjected, peeling his eyes off of the other man’s physique. “No. Everything’s fine. You just look really nice, and I’m kinda nervous.” 

It wasn’t a lie. He was considerably worried about everything going wrong. The last date he went on he wished he could forget. Kiibo convinced him to go out with Miu, which inherently was a mess. The two went out to dinner, she cussed out the waiter, eventually started cussing him out, and the night was finished off with her nearly biting the cops after the pair had been thrown out of the restaurant. When they got back, she screamed at him, insisting she wanted to stay far away from his “shriveled teeny virgin weenie”. Souda would do anything for that to never happen again. 

“There is no need to be nervous! I, the great Gundam Tanaka, assure you never need not fret. I plan on having a divine feast and a joyous evening with you!’  
  
Souda paused. Joyous evening? Sure, sometimes the mechanic could barely understand Gundam, but it sounded a bit like he was trying to get him in bed. He sighed, putting it to the back of his mind until later. 

“So.. uh, what do you have in mind?”   
“Come,” the breeder said, extending out his hand, “yes?”

Souda smiled, taking the other man’s hand.

“Sure, lead the way Hamster-Chan!”

When Souda grabbed his hand, the breeder died a bit on the inside. He did not think that would work. He did a quick celebration inside his head and began to walk, heart racing the whole way. 

Gundam tried not to seem nervous as he lead the mechanic down the street. His mind repeated everything he had said to the other over and over, like a broken record. He hadn’t worried this much about what someone thought of him in years. Seeing Souda dressed as well as he was made him worry even worse. Sonia had to reassure him about his outfit about a million times before he was able to leave, and told him distinctly to “stop worrying you… son of a bitch” but of course his mind continued to race. Was he too straightforward? Too awkward? Was Souda secretly trying to run away from him right now? The mechanic was grasping him rather firmly, so he decided to put that concern off to the side for the moment.

The two stopped in front of a café, the one Sonia and Chihiro took him to after they won their bet with Ishimaru. It had popped up about a month ago and apparently had the best sweets around. Gundam, Chihiro, and even the Princess had scarfed down multiple pastries each when they went together. They laughed about it for hours, claiming the bakers must have put some sort of spell on the chocolate croissants.

Gundam opened the door with his free hand and walked Souda inside. He seemed in awe. The snow-white walls were covered in coffee-themed art with various styles, from a sophisticated oil painting of a Moka pot, there was some bright pop art of the teas they sold, to a gorgeous stained glass work of a cappuccino. Fairy lights and lively green plants were spread neatly across the shop, giving the café an uncluttered yet homey feeling. Aromas of sugar and espresso lingered in the air. The shop was truly beautiful

“Is this to your liking? I can bring you somewhere else if desired.”  
“This is awesome!” He turned to the dessert case, beaming. “Holy crap, Gundam, look at how big those cookies are!”  
“I must say, they do appear rather enticing.” 

Gundam relaxed. He had pried Souda’s inner circle for tips before the date, and Chihiro’s hint about the mechanic’s sweet tooth came in handy. Souda’s entire face was lit up in the presence of the array of sugary delights. The breeder made a mental note to thank Chihiro later.

The two went up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate for Souda and Gundam got a cappuccino for himself. Gundam insisted on purchasing more than two cookies for each of them, knowing how good they were. He paid for the two, due to his persistence, and they sat at a table at the front of the shop. He shot down Souda’s offers to pay him back and sipped at his drink. 

Luckily, the two made conversation quicker than expected. Souda asked about the Devas, and that kept them talking back and forth long after the cookies and drinks had disappeared. Gundam bragged about the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Souda occasionally inquired about their preferences, the training, and how Cham-P liked the car. Eventually, Souda shifted the conversation. 

“I got a random question.”  
“Yes?”  
“Your scarf,” he said, pointing at Gundam’s neck, “you wear it everywhere, and it goes with what you’re wearing- although you look really really good with or without it I mean, but why do you always wear it?”

Gundam paused, looking down. How could he answer this question and not seem pathetic? He played with it when he was anxious, and hid in it to cover his feelings. He didn’t want to seem vulnerable, ever. It made him feel strong, powerful even. 

“Ah, it was gifted to me by an angel,” he paused, fiddling with the scarf, “my mother gifted it to me when I was young.” It wasn’t a lie, just a piece of the truth. He sighed, continuing.  
“She raised me without the devilish presence of my father. I was not a simple child, but she persevered. I wear it to honor her, and of course one cannot simply deny a gift from an angel.”  
“I…damn. I’m sorry asked something kinda personal.”  
“No no, it is quite alright! I do wear it more often than not. Your attentiveness is… flattering,” he looked up at Souda, scanning over his lips briefly before meeting his eyes. He wanted to kiss him so badly, but he couldn’t force it. He shooed the thought away and tried to come up with something to ask of Souda before it resurged.

“Would you care to go for a stroll before we head back? The weather is rather nice outside.”  
“Sure”  
  
The pair stood up and left the café, Gundam once again lending Souda his hand. Souda took it once again as the two walked down the street. They passed numerous alluring shops and boutiques. There was a bookstore filled with colorful stacks of novels, a sandwich shop, a couple of brand-name clothing stores, and the smallest McDonalds Gundam had ever seen in his life. Once both realized there was no destination in mind, they decided to visit a nearby park. Gundam had been there nearly every day to walk dogs, and quickly found a bench for the two to stop. As soon as they sat down, Souda plunged his hand into his pants. Gundam was a bit startled at his urgency and public indecency. He hadn't taken Souda for THAT kind of person. 

“Oh shit!” The mechanic paused, digging around, “I brought you something!”  
“You.. you did?” He looked down briefly, to see that Souda was digging through his pockets. Perfectly normal. He cursed to himself, begging for his mind to crawl out from the gutter. He sighed. He was more nervous about this date than he had thought.

“It was not required of you at all, although… I have a gift to bestow upon you as well.”   
“Seriously? Damn, trying to steal my spotlight?” Souda laughed. “Thought we gave up on that whole rivalry crap awhile ago. But here, lemme go first.” 

Souda pulled a storm gray metallic cube out of his pocket, Gundam estimated roughly 1 inch tall. He peered down at the offering from the mechanic, about to comment when the cube expanded into a car, similar to the one he built for Cham-P. The exterior was the same grey as the cube, but the interior featured black almost leather-like seats. There even was a pair of cupholders for seeds.

“I… uh, figured the rest of the Devas would be jealous of Cham-P’s new ride… so I… made another car. This one can actually shrink for storage though, just tap the bottom tires at the same time. I promise I’ll make more cars and if you don’t like this one I can make-“  
“Oh my god…” The breeder paused, a smile spreading across his face. “It’s perfect! It’s astonishing. Thank you, Kazuchi!” 

Gundam almost didn’t notice how pink Souda was at the mention of his first name. He had a proud grin, and his hands were on his hips. The breeder pushed the wheels in, shrinking the car down, and placed it in his back pocket. He lunged towards the mechanic, embracing him in a hug.

“Thank you for caring so much about the Devas… I… “ he pulled away, pulling out Kazuchi’s glasses from his jeans, “I…really did not bring you anything special. You left these in my room.”  
“Oh my god, I’ve been looking for those forever. Thanks, Gundam!”  
“I apologize it’s not exactly as… extravagant as what you brought.”  
“Holy shit, you’re fine. Honestly, this is amazing. I was… so worried about fucking things up. I’m actually wearing Hajime’s spare clothes right now.” The two made eye contact laughed for a while about that, Gundam looking him up and down once again. 

“I must say, while you do look rather handsome, I was sure I hadn’t seen those on you before.“  
“Yeah, my closet’s a bit limited.”  
“if it makes you feel any better, Sonia could probably write you a novel of everything I was worried about leading up to our encounter.  
“Ha, but seriously. Thank you for the glasses. The only thing that would make this better would be if you uh…” the mechanic laughed nervously, “wanted to kiss or something.”  
The breeder smiled, looking down at Souda’s lips. “That’s all? It has been on my mind for quite some time.” He put his hand on Souda’s face, pulling him closer.

“May I?”  
“Holy fuck, yes.”

He brought their lips together quickly for a soft peck to test the waters. The mechanic looked upset at the shortness, and once Gundam realized he definitely not the only one wanting more, he moved his hands to Souda’s hair and went for a deeper kiss. It was slow, but neither seemed to care. The taste of hot cocoa lingered on the mechanic’s lips, his hands firmly pressed into Gundam’s back. Eventually, the two split apart, panting for air. Souda slumped against Gundam’s side with a tired smile on his face.

“I… wow. Fuck, I’m not sure what to say.”  
“You seemed to have enjoyed that.”  
“Yes, thank you… but uh… Can we sit here for a couple more minutes before we head back? I’m pretty comfy right now.”  
“I would love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So I plan for some spicy shit to happen in the next chapter. The only issue is I've never... written smut. 
> 
> Will my lack of skills ruin the story? Do I have a remote clue as to how to write smut?
> 
> Find out next time!
> 
> As always, leave a review (good or bad, seriously be honest) and tell me how I'm doing, what you want to see, or other great fics to check out!


	6. It's steamy outside the sauna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gundam and Souda video call, Gundam falls asleep, and somehow they end up fucking because Souda forgets to hang up the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Enjoy.

The mechanic’s phone illuminated his desk. He and Gundam had been switching between texting and face timing all night. The two were talking about the Devas, and how they were all playing around with the cars until Gundam eventually went on a rant about the occult. Souda was only half-listening, but he enjoyed the company. He was busy working on fixing up one of Kiibo’s arms due to “an undesirable incident with Miu neither the victim nor bystanders would care to describe”. The arm was severely damaged, hell, it was on the verge of being scrapped. Normally, he’d have bothered a bit more for the cause of the damage so he could figure out how to fix things more efficiently. However, knowing that Miu, who usually did maintenance on Kiibo was involved in the accident and was now way too embarrassed to speak to Kiibo, Souda decided to let the matter drop.

Eventually, Gundam dozed off, but Souda kept the screen on for company. Occasionally he would peek up from his work to look at the breeder asleep. He seemed so peaceful. Souda would have loved to be next to him in bed in his own state of sleepy bliss, hell, Gundam had invited him over to watch a movie, but he couldn’t put his work down once he started unless something was urgent or if something was wearing a heavy burden on his mind. Generally, that would be his anxiety. Between his childhood trauma and self-worth issues, he had enough problems to keep him occupied for centuries. However, lately, he’s had other mental distractions.

He was now dating the beauty Gundam Tanaka, the Ultimate breeder. They went on their first formal date a few days ago, but after that, they were seldom apart completely. Whether it be studying together in the library, going to get lunch, or even just texting, the two were generally together in some form. They hadn’t done anything more than kissing just yet, but damn, Souda would be lying if he hadn’t thought about doing more. After waking up in Gundam’s bed, his mind would wander when he worked. The sauna accident didn’t exactly help him focus either. He had seen all of the breeder after Gundam’s towel dropped, mid-conversation. The man was far from unattractive. He was muscular, had a beautiful face, full of charm, and he looked great below the waist. Additionally, Gundam was the ultimate breeder, and in the back of Souda’s mind, he had a feeling it wasn’t just a gift that pertained to the well-being of animals.

Souda sighed, finally fixing up the last bit of his work. He peered at the clock. It was roughly 2 am. He’d been working on Kiibo’s arm for about 8 hours. He stood up, stretching his arms. Kiibo was probably in sleep mode, so it was no use trying to go drop it off. He tapped open the text app and looked through his messages. There was a text from Hajime about letting Souda keep his clothes until he went shopping with Fuyohiko, but nothing else new. Souda set the phone down, weighing his options. He figured the best thing he could do was either work on another project, like Mondo’s spare bike; take a shower, which the skies above knew he needed after working for 8 hours; or just go to sleep. None of the options seemed particularly bad. He was feeling a bit drained from all the intricate wire-work on Kiibo’s arm but not enough so to sleep, so he chose to hop in the shower.

He went to his bathroom and stripped, looking at his pile of clothes on the floor. He figured tomorrow was as good of a day as any to do some laundry, so he kicked it to the side and left it for then. Reaching into the shower, he turned on the water. He hissed at the initial freezing temperature, but eventually, he gritted his teeth and jumped in. It always took a few minutes to heat up, but feeling the transition from cold to warm was always worth the wait. Eventually, the hot water came and he felt his body physically loosen up. He leaned into the stream and let his mind roam.

Maybe it was the heat of the shower, but his mind drifted back to when he and Gundam were locked in the sauna. His mind had fast-forwarded to the point where Gundam’s towel had come off. However, he fantasized Gundam dropped it on purpose. Instead of desperately trying to cover himself the breeder came in closer, closing the distance between them. Souda paused the fantasy when he felt his hand mindlessly fall between his legs. He shrugged. It was late, there wasn’t any harm in jerking off, right?

He hastily washed his hair and body before hopping out of the shower. Sure, he could have played with himself in there, but he always liked it better outside, where he could focus on himself and not the water running cold two minutes in. Souda dried himself off and sat on his bed, pushing his phone to the side. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander once more.

In Souda’s altered replay of the sauna event, Gundam sat next to him, looking down at the mechanic like he was going to eat him alive. He peered down, licking his lips, before kissing him with animalistic hunger. Gundam eventually worked his tongue in between Souda’s lips, making Souda moan under his breath.

Souda placed his hand on his dick and cursed. He was already extremely worked up at the thought of Gundam making out with him. Sure, he was embarrassed, but he was at the point where he was too horny to care. Slowly, he began to jerk himself off.

In Souda’s mind, Gundam worked his hands down Souda’s heated form as he attacked Souda’s lips and ripped the mechanic’s towel away, leaving both with nothing to hide. Eventually, the Breeder’s hands crawled between Souda’s legs, toying with his length.

“Fuck… Tanaka .”

Gundam shifted to a position where he was straddling Souda, pressing him into the sauna wall. He moved his mouth down the mechanic’s neck and bit down. He began to mark up Souda as his hand stroked the mechanic, sending shivers up Souda’s spine.

Souda couldn’t keep himself quiet. The thought of his partner’s hand on him was just too much. He spewed out curses, quickly losing grip on reality. It wasn’t long before he felt himself getting close to finishing.

“Gundam… ah.. shit…”

“…. Kazuichi?”

The mechanic’s entire body went cold.Frantically, he dropped himself and dug around his bed for his phone. He found it and quickly realized that no, he was not hallucinating, the video call was still on. Both rooms were pitch black, so neither of the two were visible on the screen, but the audio was definitely still working.

“H-hey… Gundam! Did you just wake up?” Souda said, mortified.

“I have escaped the realm of slumber several minutes ago.”

“How…. how much did you hear?”

“Oh, not much,” he said, “just you… loudly moaning my name.”

The mechanic’s mind rewound to earlier. When he checked his texts, he never turned facetime off. He cursed to himself. An overwhelming sense of embarrassment flooded his senses, leaving him drowning in dread. At this rate, someone was going to discover his body in the morning, dead from the shame. He gulped, finally answering the phone.

“I… I’m sorry.”

“You should not be. I found it rather… pleasing. The only issue it seems is that I have… a persistent problem of my own.”

“Oh.. uh. Shit.” Okay, Souda felt slightly better now, but he was unsure of what to do from here. Feeling brave, he spoke into the phone again.

“Do you… want to come over? Or don’t, if this is too forward.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah, but only if you want to! You don't have to do anything if-“

“No,” Gundam cut him off, “I… would greatly enjoy it. Would you prefer to enter my realm, or shall I go there?”

Souda paused. Gundam’s room was a lot cleaner, but Souda had one major problem about going over.

“I… I’m naked right now.” Souda replied, “can you just… come here?”

Souda heard Gundam inhaled sharply along with what sounded like aggressively pushing his blankets to the side. Souda laughed to himself. Clearly, the lustful feelings pooling in the mechanic’s gut were mutual between the two.

“How… divine. I’m on my way.”

The call ended, and he was left anxiously waiting for what was to happen next.

Soon enough, he heard footsteps rushing to his room. Ironically, the knocks on his door were soft and polite, as if the person on the other side were asking him to tea. He walked to the door and undid the lock. He grasped the doorknob and took a deep breath. He opened the door.

Gundam was a mess. He had been yearning to be more intimate with the ultimate mechanic for weeks now, coping with an embarrassing amount of cold showers and trips to the ‘bathroom’. Some of his closest friends, Mondo and Ishimaru, have caught on to his new urges and teased him. He’d generally rebuttal by calling the two ‘shameless perverted fools’, but yesterday he froze up. He was pent up and needed to do something.

They were alone, so he let the whole god act drop for a minute. He inhaled deeply, shifted his eyes to the floor.

“What should I do?”

The two paused, temporarily stuck in a state of shock. Then they shifted their tone from mocking to some strange parental perspective.

“If I were in your position,” Ishimaru began, “I would tell Souda how I feel.”

“Yeah, Taka’s got the right idea here,” Mondo added. “Be direct. Just tell him that you want to get more sexy stuff in”

“But… we have only been united for a few moons.”

“There’s no time limit or minimum on sex, Gundy.”’

“I… I see.”

“I know the before the first time you…” Ishimaru paused, face heating up, “have intercourse with someone it can be-“

“I’m very far from a virgin,” Gundam interjected. “Occult rituals can be…” before he explained in detail, he looked up at Mondo and Ishimaru. Both were looking at him with looks of varying bewilderment. The ritual practices he could explain another day.

“The issue I have is that I’ve never been emotionally… invested in someone that I plan to partake in such actions in. I don’t want to make a mistake.”

“So…” Mondo said, “you’ve done hookups before, but you haven’t been in a relationship?”

“That is correct,” Gundam answered. Now the entirety of his face was burning in embarrassment. He felt behind. He had wanted a romantic relationship before, sure. He wasn’t anti-romance. He just never had the opportunity. Everyone seemed to have at least ONE at his age.

And of course, he genuinely wanted Souda, not just in a sexual way. Souda was witty, funny, and kind. The mechanic was amazing to be close to. Gundam wanted to hold hands, go on dates, and everything a romantic relationship entailed. He didn’t want to ruin that. He just also wanted for them to get… heated.

“Well,” Ishimaru started, I still believe the best plan of action is to communicate with Souda.”

“You should definitely tell him where your head is at,” Mondo said. “But don’t worry. He wants you back. Fucker doesn’t know how to lock his doors or clear his search history.”

So now, here he was, shamelessly running to Souda’s door. He stopped outside, panting. Fuck, he needed to calm down. Using all the self-restraint he could muster, he gently knocked on Souda’s door. The door quickly cracked open, Souda poking his head out through the crack. He looked Gundam over quickly and gave a small smile.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Gundam returned, unsure of what to say.

“Come in.”

Gundam slid in, locking the door behind him. He turned around to face his partner. The sight before him made him jump. At the door, he could only see the sliver of Souda’s face through the opening. Now he was seeing… everything. Souda wasn’t exactly brawny or beefy like Nekomaru or Sakura, but he did have some nice definition in his arms. His entire body was flushed, Gundam speculated it was from being fully exposed. Or maybe it was the awkwardness of being the only one naked.

While he did find it adorable that he was flustered, Gundam figured if it was due to that last detail it wouldn’t be continuing much longer. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

“I see that you…” he paused, looking the other man up and down, “was truthful about being released from your concealing garments…”

“Y-yeah. I just got out of the shower.” Souda anxiously scratched his wrist. Nervousness was written all over his fave. His eyes were glued to the floor and his mouth seemed unsure of what to do. Gundam didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, but the tightness in his pants urged him to move things along. He sighed.

“Are you alright?” Gundam asked. The mechanic shrugged.

“Yeah I’m-“

“Kazuichi.” This peeled Souda’s eyes right off the ground. He tilted his head, questioning Gundam’s next move.

“I’m okay. Just a little nervous, but I’m excited too.”

“Well… would it perhaps be alright if I kissed you?”

“Yes.”

Gundam slowly approached the mechanic, giving Souda plenty of time to change his mind if he wished to. Luckily for Gundam, Souda didn’t move an inch. The breeder gently placed his hand on his partner’s chin and brought the other man's lips to his own. Making sure to be slow and gentle, he began to kiss Souda. He placed his hands on Souda’s back and quickly a reciprocating pair were roaming through his hair. He didn’t want to scare off Souda, he could sense the other man’s nerves, but soon enough Souda was the one to spice everything up. He bit into Gundam’s lip, eliciting a moan from the breeder. He felt Souda smile against his lips before he bit down once again.

“You like me biting you?” Souda asked, smiling as he pulled back for air.

“I suppose I do.” Gundam panted. He jokingly shrugged, which made the other man chuckle.

“I guess it’s not all that shocking that you’re into shit like that.”

“I suppose not. I’m more shocked that your hair…” he paused, looking down, “…isn’t naturally this shade of pink” Now Souda was genuinely laughing, which made Gundam feel over the moon. Adorable was an understatement for how the mechanic was now in his laughing fit. His cheeks were rosy and a wide grin was smothered across his face. Additionally, Gundam was concerned that he would scare Souda away, but with the mechanic looking like this, he figured he was doing something right. He would have to thank whatever magical being turned fate in this direction later.

Soon enough, the mechanic’s laughter died down and he lunged at the breeder, locking their lips once again. This time, neither party expressed interest in treading slowly. The pair were in a far more animalistic state. Hands ripped across each other's bodies as they made their way to Souda’s bed in a tangled mess of limbs. Gundam groaned when he felt hands pulling at his shirt. Fuck, he was glad he didn’t wear his scarf. It was getting way too hot for the sweatpants and t-shirt he had on. He felt like if he had any more clothes on he would die.

He didn’t want to stop, but he knew he needed to talk to Souda before they got in too deep. He pulled himself away, placing his hands on Souda’s.

“My paramour… Kazuichi,” he began, testing the waters with the new nickname, “… before we go too far into this endeavor, I should tell you that I’ve wanted this for a long time.”

“Uh..” Souda was completely flustered. He looked like he could barely string a sentence together. He gulped.

“Um… same?” The mechanic finished.

“I-no.. listen. I have not had any romantic partners before you. Only brief… encounters with others. I don’t want to make you unhappy or-”

“So what you’re saying is you’re not a virgin?”

“ That is, somewhat the message. Yes, I’ve done some…exploration. I hope that’s alright, but I want you to know that I don’t want to just be with you for intercourse. I want to truly be with you… I apologize for being, ah, sappy.”

“No, you’re fine! I just feel embarrassed I don’t have as much experience… ha… “ Souda looked down, “fuck, I don’t have or any at all. I feel like I’ll mess things up.”

“Kazuichi, if you do not wish to-“  
“No! Holy fuck. If you don’t touch me I’m going to go fucking insane. But uh... I’m not sure if I’m ready for… butt shit yet.” Gundam chuckled a bit, reaching his hand to tilt up Souda’s face until their eyes met.

“… Butt shit?”

“Oi!” Now Souda was giggling as well. He gave Gundam a playful nudge. “You know what I meant, hamster chan!”

“I do, and that’s quite alright.”

“Would it… be ok to pick up where we left off?” Souda said, giving Gundam the best puppy begging eyes he could. The breeder chuckled and placed a hand on the back of Souda’s head. He brought him close until their lips were just barely touching.

“It would be my pleasure to lock lips with you once more, my beloved.”

With that, Gundam brought the mechanic to his lips one more. They were getting sloppy, the soft and sweet kisses from earlier were no more. Now they were practically down each other's throats, only separating when Souda began to slide under Gundam’s shirt. The breeder groaned as he felt hands graze his chest. Even the simple touch sent shivers down his spine. He needed more.

He pushed Souda’s back into the bed and straddled the mechanic at the hips. The sight before him went straight to his dick. Souda was sprawled out beneath him, skin free of clothing yet covered by a rosy tint. His chest was rising and falling with anticipation, and the look in his eyes could only be described as want. Gundam moved his hips down and smiled. Souda was hard. He ground into the mechanic, making sure Souda could feel his erection. He shifted a bit so they both could benefit from the friction, causing needy moans to escape both of them. Gundam ripped off his own shirt, still grinding against the mechanic so that he was nothing but a whimpering mess.

Hands slowly began to spider down Gundam’s back until they reached the waistband of his pants. Souda seemed unsure if Gundam wanted them off, but the breeder already had his mind made up. He was overheating, and if he didn’t shed a layer that second he was going to explode. He placed his hands on top of his partners’, nodding down at the mechanic. His pants were quickly removed, and he quickly shifted back to the position they were in before discarding them in the corner. Souda looked at his lower regions with a little smirk. Gundam was confused, but soon his confusion was discarded when the mechanic began to speak.

“No boxers? You must have been really excited to see me then.” Gundam laughed at the mechanic’s retort, basking in the added feeling of Souda exploring all of him. He continued to grind down, not ready to give up his dominance, which wiped the smug look off of Souda’s face and left him a moaning mess once again.

Wanting to change the pace a bit, Gundam sank to Souda’s collar bone. He planted a couple of kisses before he bit down. The man beneath him moaned at the contact and dug into Gundam’s back. The breeder chuckled.

“Oh, so you enjoy biting as well?”

“fuck… fuck ”

“I do believe that is the goal, yes?”

“Gundam, please,” Souda begged, panting. “Keep going or I’m going to fucking die.”

“How dreadful that would be.”

He began to teasingly nibble at Souda’s neck. When he got to a spot where Souda’s moans grew louder, Gundam bit down and sucked at the skin. Then he would move on until he found another patch of sensitive skin, where he repeated his actions. He knew that he would leave marks and that he might regret a few of them later, but fuck, the thought of claiming the man beneath him as he definitely made the pressure in his lower regions tighter.

Gundam made a trail of kisses down to the Souda’s abdomen, ghosting above the mechanic’s dick. He had already worked himself up before the breeder’s arrival, and Gundam could see the man below him was aching. Despite his self-proclaimed villain status, he could only be so evil to the man who was laying so beautifully before him. He put his hand on the base of Souda’s member and gave a couple of strokes to see how the mechanic would react.

This resulted in the neediest whine he had ever heard.

He cracked a grin and made eye contact with his partner one last time before placing a lick on the tip of Souda’s dick. The mechanic moaned in pleasure, encouraging Gundam to continue. He lapped at the tip over and over until there was a hand in his hair.

 _Alright_ , he thought, _let’s see what will happen when I truly begin_.

Gundam quickly took the majority of the mechanic’s shaft into his mouth. Souda gasped at the sudden action, but when Gundam started bobbing his head on Souda’s cock,he was almost immediately screaming in pleasure.

“F-fuck. Gundam, shit.” Souda pulled at the sheets, crying out a mix of curses and Gundam’s name. The breeder could tell he was getting close, so he placed one of his hands on his own dick and began to stroke. He probably could have asked Souda to take care of him, but he wanted Souda to just feel good for his first time.

“Shit! Gundam-ah fuck I’m so close.” Gundam, replied without using his words, only taking the entirety of Souda into his mouth. That’s when Souda was done for. He cried out his partner's name once more as he finished in his mouth, trembling as he reached his climax.

Gundam pulled off with a pop, shifting his focus onto his own dick. Soon enough he was finishing into his hand, cursing.

He fell onto the bed next to his lover, panting. Souda smiled at him and moved the two so he could pull the covers over them. Gundam figured cleaning would be an issue for tomorrow, which he was far from bothered by. Sleep was slowly flooding his senses, but the mechanic shook him from his almost slumber

“So… uh. Sorry.”

“What? For what reason are you apologizing? Was it a foul experience?”

“No, babe, it was fucking amazing. Thank you so much. I hope it was good for you.”

“It was wonderful. What was the purpose of your apology?”

“You can’t use me for virgin blood rituals anymore.”

The two lay silent for a minute as Gundam processed Souda’s joke. He sighed and shoved his partner’s face into his chest.

“I love you, my paramour, but please go to sleep now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. First of all, I have a new appreciation for fanfic writers who can write good smut. That shit is DIFFICULT. It took me forever to finish the scene where I was happy with it, but I finally did it.
> 
> Please tell me (honestly) how y'all think this smut scene went. 
> 
> Also, if you guys want to see more content from me, I just made a tumblr! I'll be posting art there, my fanfics, and probably some other drabbles too short to be a full fanfic. I'm @iwantmorecoffeeplz so feel free to send in requests, headcanons, or just say hi :)


End file.
